El bastardo que amo
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: Temari es una mujer común, secretaria de un hijo de puta que no deja de recordarle que tiene unos cuantos kilos de más, es insegura y su unica compañía es un gato dormilón. Shikamaru disfruta molestando infantilmente a Temari, pero esa es la única manera en la que consigue llamar su atención.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Lenguaje vulgar y escenas de sexo explícitas**

 **PAREJAS:**

 **Principal: ShikaTema**

 **Secundarias: SasuSaku, GaaHina**

 **Capítulo 1**

Le dio un mordisco a su dona de chocolate y luego bebió de su coca-cola. Estaba en horas de trabajo aún, pero solo faltaban 5 minutos para el almuerzo y desde las 7:00 tenía ganas de comerse esa deliciosa dona que había comprado en la panadería. El señor Nara salió de su oficina junto a su anoréxica novia, Ino Yamanaka.

—Si sigue comiendo así, señorita Sabaku no, no va a entrar por la puerta. —le comentó. La zorra de Ino rio a carcajadas.

Ella solo se limitó a bajar la mirada. Algún día adelgazaría, a quién quería engañar, ella estaba bien, tenía de todo y prefería su cuerpo lleno de curvas a parecer una tabla. Los miró alejarse y fantaseó con clavarle una tijera en el cuello a su jefe. Maldito hijo de puta y maldita anoréxica.

Terminó su dona solo para no darles el gusto de haberle quitado el hambre. Era como una pequeña victoria personal. Sakura y Hinata aparecieron con una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre pasaban por ella para ir juntas a la cafetería.

—Hola. — saludaron ambas.

—Hola. —respondió decaída. Las bromas de su jefe sobre su peso, la estaba destruyendo. Si antes tenía baja autoestima ahora, ni siquiera quería pensar como estaba ahora.

—¿Qué te hizo el bastardo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Nada. —respondió, luego de una leve pausa agregó:—Nada que no haya hecho antes.

—Es un maldito desgraciado. —dijo Hinata, lo que las sorprendió, ella solo decía palabrotas cuando estaba muy enojada a diferencia de Temari, que las decía todo el tiempo.

—Mejor vamos por algo de comer. —dijo.—Tengo ganas de mucho, mucho chocolate.

Las chicas asintieron.

-.-.-.-

En la oficina Hinata y ella eran la burla de todos, pues no eran tan flacas como las demás, pero a Hinata no le importaba, ella tenía un novio que la amaba tal cual era, en cambio ella… ella tenía un gato dormilón.

Luego de la comida volvió al trabajo. Esperaba que Shikamaru no se burlara mucho de ella. Si tan solo pudiera renunciar y mandar todo a la mierda, pero necesitaba el maldito trabajo. Miró su escritorio, había mucho por archivar, pensó en ponerse manos a la obra... mmm mejor no. Apretó el puente de su nariz. ¡Dios Santo! Había olvidado la reunión del club de lectura. Tal vez no debería, pero que más daba, sacó el libro y comenzó a leer. Después de todo el señor Nara no llegaría pronto.

Sí algo amaba eran los romances de época. El libro que eligieron para esa sesión era magnifico, Luke era perfecto.

—En la cama con el Diablo. —el pelo de su nuca se erizó al escucharlo. —¿Qué clase de libro es ese?

—Ninguno de su incumbencia, señor. —respondió.

—Es de mi incumbencia, cuando lee en horas de trabajo.

Se mordió la lengua, tenía razón. Mierda. —Lo siento, señor Nara. No me dí cuenta que ya estábamos en hora de trabajo.

—Debería ponerse a archivar estos documentos, ¿no cree?

—Sí, señor.

Maldijo bajito cuando el entró a su oficina. Tendría que estar encerrada en el archivo por un buen rato, lo peor es que el archivo se encontraba anexo a la oficina del jefe hijo de puta que tenía.

Entró con las carpetas. El señor Nara jugaba en su pc. Mientras el bastardo se divertía ella tenía que encerrarse en un puto archivo donde no había ni una silla para sentarse. Él levanto la vista y la miro con aire condescendiente… ¿Qué diablos era condescendiente? Bueno, él la miraba con eso, estaba segura… luego buscaría el significado de la palabra.

—La próxima vez que use una falda, procure que esta llegue debajo de sus rodillas. Desde aquí puedo ver la celulitis de sus piernas.

—¿Por favor, podría dejar de burlarse de mí? —dijo casi histérica. Ya había llegado a su límite, ningún trabajo por muy bien que ganara, valía tanta humillación.

—No, es demasiado divertido para dejar de hacerlo. —Temari tomo aire, él seguía burlándose de ella. ¿Qué clase de jodido sádico idiota infantil era?

-Mira, pedazo de hijo de puta. —las palabras salieron solitas de su boca. —Ya estoy cansada de que te estes burlando de mí, llegaste a mi límite.

Él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Parecía enojado. Muy enojado. Tal vez no debió decirle hijo de puta, después de todo, su madre había sido una, según los chismes que circulaban en la oficina. Tragó fuerte.

—¿Cómo me dijo?

—Hijo de puta. — respondió con la frente en alto y dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias que vinieran. Estaba cansada de ser humillada por su jefe, él era un maldito aprovechado.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella, grande, fuerte y duro como una roca. Inclinó su cabeza y atrapó sus labios con fiereza. Cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, rodeó el cuello de su jefe con los brazos y lo atrajo más a ella. El hombre sabía lo que hacía, con un solo beso hizo que se humedeciera.

Él la sentó sobre su escritorio e hizo algo que solo había pasado en sus sueños, le arranco las bragas, su mirada ardían en deseo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, apenas pudo ver su pene, él la penetró con impaciencia. Gritó de placer al sentir como la llenaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Shikamaru. Él le mordió el labio inferir. Gimió. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro. La penetraba cada vez más rápido y duro. Sintió las cosquillas en su estómago, estaba a punto de llegar, se mordió el labio para no gritar, él seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella, gruñó cuando también probó un pedazo de cielo.

¡Dios sí!

—¿Señorita? —gruñó. —¿Me está escuchando? —chasqueó los dedos sacándola de su mundo de fantasía. —Al parecer quiere quedarse sin trabajo.

Hasta ahí llegó su fantasía. Y sí, aunque fuera el bastardo hijo de puta que se burlaba de ella, vivía completa y totalmente enamorada de él. Era una estúpida de primera, le había dicho hijo de puta a su jefe, y él, ahora de pie, jodidamente enojado, estaba a punto de despedirla, y ella, no más teniendo fantasías despierta.

—Si me va a echar, dímelo de una buena vez. —respondió altanera. Ya se había cansado de que él la tratara tan mal, aunque nunca debió meterse con su madre, eso siempre lo ponía de un humor de perro, pero era su culpa, nadie lo tenía siendo tan estúpido con ella.

—No, termine de archivar los documentos. ¡Ahora! —gritó.

Salió casi corriendo, después cambiaba de opinión y se quedaba sin trabajo. Se encerró en el archivo y estando ahí, se permitió suspirar aliviada. Nadie le creería jamás que le había hablado así al señor Nara.

El resto del día paso evitando a su jefe, razón por la que no había salido del archivo, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el piso. Se estaba orinando, necesitaba el baño, pero él estaba aún sentado tranquilamente en su cómoda silla. El saco descansaba en el respaldar de la silla. Se veía tan sexy concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera concentrado.

Las ganas de ir al baño la mataban... No soportaría por mucho tiempo. No, no esperaría más. Tomo el valor suficiente para salir, apenas abrió la puerta por completo, él levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿A dónde cree que va? —le preguntó, ella se mordió el labio, no lo hacía tratando de ser sexy ni tampoco era un tic que relucía cuando estaba nerviosa, ella solo se estaba meando y busca una forma de distraerse.

— Tengo que ir al baño. —señaló una puerta.

—Ahí hay un baño, no necesita ir al de los empleados. —señaló una puerta.

—Gracias. —sonrió nerviosa, maldiciendo al desgraciado que tenía su propio baño, de haberlo sabido antes habría ido ahí y no tendría que caminar tanto para llegar al otro.

Él no dijo nada y dirigió nuevamente su atención a la pantalla de su pc. Se mordió el labio, esperaba que no se escuchara nada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí e hizo lo que iba a hacer. Lavó sus manos y salió sintiéndose mucho mejor.

—Me parece divertido que orine a chorritos. —dijo Shikamaru sin siquiera mirarla. Su cara y orejas se calentaron por la vergüenza. No respondió nada, él sonrió victorioso. —Entonces es verdad, señorita. —se mofó y recostó su rostro en una de sus manos.

—Déjeme en paz. —gruño.

—No juegue con fuego. —respondió tranquilo. —Usted no es indispensable para la empresa, puedo sustituirla cuando lo desee.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero no voy a soportar que siga burlándose de mí.

—¿Qué va a hacer al respecto? Gritarme, golpearme... Lo dudo, señorita. Usted necesita mucho este trabajo. Además le debe una buena cantidad de dinero a la empresa.

Temari se mordió la lengua, él estaba tratando de fastidiarla, no le des el gusto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a casa, se quitó los zapatos y el brassier. Saludo a la bola de grasa y pelo que tenía por gato. El Señor Bigotes, sí un nombre muy "original", pero cuando lo adoptó ni siquiera quería una mascota, solo sintió lastima por él, estaba en una caja de cartón, con hambre y muerto de frío, nadie lo quería por no ser de raza.

Se tiró en su cama. La idea de envenenar a su jefe, cada día sonaba mejor. Iría a la cárcel, pero tendría la satisfacción de haberse vengado de él. Pasó un brazo sobre sus ojos. Últimamente había fantaseado mucho con Shikamaru, demasiado para su gusto y para su salud mental. El Señor Bigotes, se subió sobre ella.

—¿Tienes hambre? Solo por eso vienes ¿verdad? —dijo mientras lo acariciaba. —Vamos. Te daré algo para que comas, mi pequeño hombrecito.

Esa noche siguió leyendo, ¡Dios! Por qué ella no conseguía un hombre así. Cerró sus ojos y se imaginó con un vestido victoriano, en medio de un salón de baile, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con otros negros como el carbón. Shikamaru se acercaba a ella, la sacaba a bailar un vals, sus cuerpos escandalosamente cerca.

El despertador arruino su hermoso sueño. Bostezó, rascó su trasero mientras caminaba hacia el baño. ¡Por fin era viernes! No es como si tuviera vida social y saldría a divertirse, porque no era así. Pero podría terminar de leer y dormir hasta pasado el mediodía del sábado.

Llegó 15 minutos tarde, paso a comprar una torta chilena (mil hojas). No se arrepentía, pero tuvo que esperar mucho en la fila, y ahora tendría que tragarse la hablada que le iba a echar su jefe. Se sentó en su escritorio, la puerta de Shikamaru se abrió de un portazo. Estaba enojado, y enojado se veía más sexy.

—Temari, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

—¿Sobre qué? —¡mierda! Si se enojó porque llego tarde, bueno estaba exagerando. Solo fueron 15 minutos, tampoco fue tanto.

—¡Ahora! —gruño señalando dentro de su oficina. Se levantó y camino despacito. —Rápido

Corrió dentro de la oficina. Shikamaru cerró con otro portazo. Se acercó lentamente, como una pantera al acecho de su presa. Se pellizco. Tal vez estaba fantaseando otra vez, porque la mirada que él tenía solo podría definirse como de deseo, lujuria desenfrenada.

—Estoy harto —gruñó.

Jadeó cuando él la tomó del pelo y echó su cabeza hacia tras, no fue doloroso, sino placentero. El atrapó su boca con un beso salvaje. Volvió a pellizcarse debía estar soñando despierta. Pero no, Shikamaru la besaba. El mordisqueo su labio.

—Dios, me enciendes. —gimió en su oreja, besó su cuello y descendió.

¿Ahora que se supone que debe hacer? Trato de apartar a Shikamaru, pero por favor, le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Si intentaba algo más que besarla? No podía dejar que mirara su ropa interior, y menos cuando estaba usando chorriadores* de café (chones de abuelita) intento empujarló pero, realmente no estaba poniendo todo su empeño, esto era un sueño realidad y estaba siendo arruinado porque no tenía la ropa interior adecuada, claro el universo debía estarse divirtiendo a su costa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad, para poder alejar a Shikamaru. El maldito universo debía estar disfrutando todo esto. Cuando por fin se estaba cumpliendo uno de sus fantasías, todo se arruinaba por lo usar la ropa interior correcta para la ocasión.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le dijo limpiándose la boca con la mano, lo que consideraba un jodido sacrilegio, pero su dignidad estaba antes, y Shikamaru era un hijo de puta y no podía perdonar todo lo que le había hecho por un simple beso, por mucho que lo hubiera deseado.

—Un beso. —le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, que tal vez para él lo era, pero para ella no.

—Sé que fue un beso. —dijo asqueada.

—Entonces, ¿para qué haces una pregunta tan estúpida?

—¡Uuuuushhh! ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Exijo una disculpa. —tenía que rescatar un poco de la dignidad que perdió suspirando por su beso, Shikamaru no tenía que saber lo mucho que le gustó sentir sus labios.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —gruño zapateando infantilmente.

—Porque también te gustó y sé que tienes ganas de más. —se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla. Maldito bastardo arrogante.

Le dio un manotazo. —No vuelva a tocarme o va a tener una denuncia por acoso sexual.

—Está bien... Solo vaya a trabajar. —dijo agitando su mano hacia la puerta y quitándole importancia al asunto. Deseo estrangularlo, frunció el ceño, y azotó la puerta al salir, escuchó una carcajada.

Ese maldito bastardo hijo de puta. Se sentó en su silla, abrió la gaveta de abajo, de su escritorio, saco uno de sus chocolates. Sakura y Hinata aparecieron a la hora del almuerzo. Juntas caminaron a la cafetería que quedaba en la esquina frente a la empresa. Eso, solo quería decir una cosa, tendrían una misión de investigación.

—¿Qué me perdí? —dijo antes de darle un trago a su coca-cola light.

—Lo volví a ver. —respondió Sakura.

—¿A quién? —arqueó una ceja en dirección a sus amigas.

—El hombre guapo que encontró en el súper mercado. —aclaró Hinata.

—¿Y? —dijo más interesada, esperando algún detalle jugoso.

Sakura había conocido a un tipo guapo en el súper mercado un par de semanas atrás. Había hablado durante horas de lo perfecto que era, su atractivo, sus músculos, su cuerpo, su voz masculina, su cabello sedoso, su mirada penetrante, su cabello sedoso, su sonrisa... y bla bla bla.

—Solo sé que se llama Sasuke. —respondió.

Tomó una porción de su pastel mientras observaba a su amiga hablar sobre el tal Sasuke. Sakura tenía suerte de ser bonita y delgada, no dudaría ni un segundo que ella saldría con ese hombre en cuestión de días, apostaba que sería así, como muchas tantas veces, solo bastaría una mirada coqueta, una sonrisa y una leve intercambio de palabras y Sakura lo tendría comiendo de su mano.

—Tema, bastardo gruñón a la vista. —sus amigas le dieron una sonrisa de disculpa, ya era demasiado difícil soportarlo en sus horas laborales, y ahora le jodería también el almuerzo. Miró hacia la puerta, Shikamaru entró junto con Ino, ella sonreía con la maldita perra sin sentimientos que todos sabían que era. La mano de él estaba en la parte baja de su espalda.

Sintió odio, celos, nauseas, asco, ira, e incluso una pizca traición al ver cómo le susurraba algo al oído. Si estaba con Ino, ¿por qué la besó? ¿No significo nada? ¿Fue un simple beso? ¿Una burla? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan infantil con eso? Para ella tampoco significaba nada, era solo un beso, había besado antes. Hizo un puchero inconscientemente, Sakura y Hinata se rieron de ella, porque según ese par, se veía tierna. Él le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

—Tem, disimula un poquito el odio. —susurró Hinata.

—Bueno, mañana hay una misión de investigación, ¿verdad? —cambió el tema, porque hablar de él hacía que recordara el beso que compartieron en la oficina.

—Sí. — respondió Sakura acercándose un poco más a ella para susurrarle —Según la chica de la tienda, siempre va a comprar comida los fines de semana. Así que mañana lo seguiremos a ver dónde vive.

—¿Ese es el plan? ¿Dónde quedo la parte "humillemos a Temari vistiéndola de una forma estúpida"? —aunque lo que sí se ganaría sería una orden de restricción en el mismo momento que el tal Sasuke se diera cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo.

—Aún estamos en la parte de reconocimiento, eso viene luego. —se burló Hinata, la única de las tres que tenía novio.

—Ja ja. —estrechó su mirada hacia Hinata. —Muy graciosa.

Sakura y Hinata estallaron en carcajadas. El resto del día fue lo más normal que podía ser, excepto porque Shikamaru no se había burlado de ella.

Llegó a casa, se quitó la falda, que quedó cerca de la puerta, la blusa en el sofá, el bra en la mesita de café, sus zapatos en algún lado de la cocina. Se tiró en la cama. ¡Viernes! ¡Al fin viernes! Su gatito rechoncho se acomodó a su lado.

—Mi pequeño hombrecillo. —lo acarició, el ronroneo.

Alguien llamo a la puerta. Debían ser Hinata y Sakura, pensó en dejarlas fuera un rato, pero la idea de tener a Sakura reprochándole, no la ilusiono mucho. Se puso una camisa sin mangas que era de su hermano Kankuro. Le llegaba unos centímetros abajo de sus matapasiones* (chones de abuelita), después de todo eran sus amigas y la habían visto peor vestida. Abrió la puerta, puso sus manos en la cadera y estaba a punto de gritarles al par de trastornadas que tenía por amigas, pero no. El maldito universo, seguía divirtiéndose con ella.

—¿Shikamaru? —dijo sin poder creérselo. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

—¡Maldición, estás tan buena! —gruño entrando a su casa, se sorprendió cuando él volvió a besarla. Duro, con fiereza, no pudo evitar corresponderle. Él la atrajo más a su cuerpo, apretó sus nalgas, disfruto de sus pechos aplastándose contra su pecho. Mmm, era estar en el cielo. Sentir su calor irradiando de ese masculino cuerpo. Esta, debía ser una de sus mejores fantasías, pensó luego de analizarlo. Se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con su jefe. No sería la primera vez que le sucedía.

Shikamaru la acercó a la pared e hizo que le rodeara a cadera con sus piernas. Sintió su dura erección palpitando en su sexo. Shikamaru miró pasión y deseo en los ojos de Temari, ella ardía por tenerlo dentro, lo sabía. Deslizó sus labios por su cuello, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando le acceso a su garganta, mordisqueó la clavícula. Sus manos recorrían sus piernas hasta que encontró... Levantoóla camisa que llevaba puesta ¡¿Que diablos?! Su ropa interior era... La libido desapareció.

La puso en el piso con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué mujer usa esa ropa interior? —¿Qué diablos es eso? —gritó alzando la camisa para poder ver la monstruosidad que llevaba puesta. Ni siquiera su abuela usaría eso.

—Son mis calzones. —respondió, era la primera que pasaba esto en sus sueños. Siempre aparecía una hermosa pieza de lencería... A menos que... No, esto era un sueño. Tenía que serlo.

—No te pago tan mal como para no poder comprar lencería. ¿Por qué diablos le robas la ropa interior de tu abuela?

—No son de mi abuela. —reprochó. —Vete de mi sueño.

—¿Cuál sueño? ¿Acaso estuviste fumando algo?

—No... —entró en pánico. —¿Esto no es un sueño?

—Con esa ropa interior, más bien diría que esto es una pesadilla. Se acomodó la ropa muerta de vergüenza. No podía ser cierto. Algo debía odiarla mucho.

—Largo de mi casa. —gritó.

—¿Por qué te enojas? No es mi culpa que uses esa ropa.

—Shikamaru, que te largues.

—Me voy. Después de todo, eso me quito las ganas que traía. —alzó sus manos en señal de rendición, pues con la cara de Temari delataba que estaba a punto de rajarle el cuello.

—Adiós. —dijo con una mueca trataba de disimular la vergüenza.

—Si quieres te doy dinero para lencería, algo extra además de tu salario.

—Te vas o te mato.

—Sí, ya me voy.

Cuando él salió por la puerta, se sentó en el piso. La vida no podía ser tan cruel, esto era lo que le faltaba, que Shikamaru se diera cuenta que usaba ropa interior tan fea. Tendría que pedirle a Hinata que la acompañara a comprar algo de lencería.


End file.
